


Dean Winchester Hates Camping

by sleepytimejared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Schmoop, Season/Series 02, needy needy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytimejared/pseuds/sleepytimejared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(... Except for when he doesn't.)</p><p>Sam and Dean go camping, and Dean wants to hate it, he really does, but then they're kissing and God, it's everything he ever could've dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Hates Camping

"I can't fucking believe we're doing this." Dean complained for what must've been the fifteenth time in the last hour, pushing himself even further into the drivers seat.

Sam barely spared him a glance from the scenery around them. "Jesus, Dean, this is the only way we know to catch this damn thing, now quit complaining."

"Can't you stay in the tent, y'know, like bait, and I'll hang behind a tree or some shit 'till it comes at you."

"Dean, it's not dumb, it sees you and it's gonna go find some other poor bastards instead."

He finally relented at that, knowing that he could argue as much as he wanted but Sam would be right. Stupid bastard, with his hair and his camping. Dean grunted, glaring at his little brother, who just bitchfaced back.

"If you're gonna complain that much, I can take this one alone, if you like?"

Dean shook his head, watching acres of sunflower fields rush by them on either side of the road. "Nah, we both know you couldn't handle a night without me."

Sam huffed out a laugh, trying not to look at Dean with that fondness in his eyes that pissed his brother off so much. "Yeah, sure man."

Dean reached over and flicked the music up a notch, signalling both his defeat; and his decision that the conversation was over. When he was pulling his hand back to his side, he accidentally brushed Sam's where he reached for the AC. Dean pulled away sudden, jerkily, as if he'd been stung. He cursed himself, knowing there was no way in hell that Sam had missed that, and even if he had, he wouldn't miss the way Dean's cheeks were flushed when he turned to stare at the empty road that rushed towards them.

Neither of them spoke for the next two hours, but every now and again, Dean felt eyes burning into the side of his head. Once or twice, he turned to look at Sam, and watched his brother turn his head away jerkily, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The sun was lowering in the sky by the time they pulled up at the campsite, warmth settling in the air and diminishing the day's previous uncomfortable humidity that had been making the car ride no fun at all. Sam ended up setting up one of those pop-up tents while Dean sat on the hood, drinking beer and complaining about having to spend a night in the same tent as his brother.

Dean was stopped complaining an hour later, when the sky was lit like fire and the sun was sinking below the skyline. He stopped complaining at the exact moment when Sam pulled himself up onto the car next to him, so close that their legs were pressed together and if either of them moved even an inch, their shoulders knocked one another's. Dean's body was shot all to hell each time Sam touched him. His stomach lurched, his blood pumped hot, his heart hammered against his chest and his cheeks turned a colour darker than he even knew was possible. All the shit that Dean saw in those dumbass romantic films when he was 18 - those drive-in movies he took girls to, to sweeten them up before he fucked them in the back of the car - he was dealing with it all when his baby brother touched him.

"Dean, you okay?" Two fingers touched his shoulder and he flinched around, eyes meeting Sam's.

"Yeah." He spoke too quickly, which just made Sam's eyebrows furrow. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Sammy."

"You know you're the worst liar ever, right?"

"Eh, maybe you just know me too well."

"Yeah, maybe I do."

There it was again, for the fifth time in the last week, that tension that thickened the air around them whenever they were lost for words after a conversation that had verged on flirting. Except this time, for some reason, the air wasn't thicker, instead, it sparked with electricity, unsaid words and this thing between them that they'd both been way too scared to name but that had been burning now for years.

"Dean..." Sam started but before he could even begin to over-analyse everything and turn this into some kind of emotional mess, Dean had his hand on the side of his little brothers cheek and their lips were together and it was dry and chaste and unexpected but god _fucking_ dammit, it was perfect.

"Did we just..." Sam's voice was croaky and breathy and his eyes were wide when they pulled apart.

"Shut up." Dean slid his hand to the back of Sam's neck, his other hand reached up and gripped Sam's shirt white-knuckle tight, twisting his hold until the over washed cotton was wrapped around his fist and tugging until Sam's forehead was against his. This time though, they were both ready for it.

Lips mashed together in a desperate plea to make up lost time. The world slipped away around them until all they knew were each other and the feel of their lips sucking and moving in a completely imperfectly perfect synchronisation of clacking teeth and small contented sighs. They lost touch of everything that wasn't each other, which, in hindsight, was probably not the very best thing to do.

A growl from the forest to their left made them flinch apart but before they could start into action, Dean was flying backwards, groaning as his head hit one of the trees surrounding them.

"Dean!" Sam had a flare gun in his hands and was by his brother's side in a split second. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." He grunted, grabbing Sam's hand and letting his baby brother pull him to his feet. His fingers slid around to the small of Sam's back and stayed there for a moment, a lingering reassurance as their eyes darted in search of the creature.

There was a fleeting movement of black out the corner of Sam's eye and he turned, shooting blindly in that direction and nearly gasping in relief when the Wendigo rose into flames with a screech.

Sam huffed out a breath and grinned, and it's no surprise really when Dean found himself walking back up to his brother and kissing him hard while the creature burned behind them. His fingers found their way to Sam's far too long hair and tugged, his tongue flicking out and lapping across Sam's lips until they parted and he plunged inside. It was hot and wet and sloppy and Dean breathed out heavy when they pulled apart, leaning his forehead on his brothers with a shiteating grin on his face.

"That." Sam kissed Dean quick and soft. "Was the smoothest hunt we've ever done."

"Your fault it went so well, nice shot you got there." Dean murmured, "So damn gorgeous, Sammy, couldn't stay away from you for long."

Then their lips were together again and suddenly Sam's back hit the car – he hadn't even realised they'd been walking – and he stopped Dean.

"Okay, I love you more than anything, I really do. But can we slow this down a little?" Sam was breathless; his lips were pulled tight in that 'Sam's nervous' way that Dean knew so damn well.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed and he reached up with two fingers to push a piece of hair out of Sam's eyes. "Yeah, 'course, yeah. You okay?"

Sam smiled lazily. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just... I always figured that if we ever did this, you'd be the one to freak out, y'know? I just need a minute."

Huh, funny, Dean had always thought the same. Hey, maybe he _would_ have his own little breakdown later, he was still too hopped up on adrenaline and disbelief to process his emotions currently. Right now, though, he had to take care of Sammy, like always.

"Take all the time you need, man. As long as you come back to me at the end of the day."

"Always."

***

They hadn't kissed since Sam asked that, but they hadn't stopped touching. It was soft, gentle, intimate, but never anything too far, or out of bounds. Mainly just gentle brushes of fingers against cheeks or a warm, reassuring hands pressed on the small of backs or, in Dean's case, a couple of kisses pressed to his baby brother's forehead.

It was late now, much later. Until around one in the morning, they'd been together on the hood of the Impala, with Dean sat up, one leg folded beneath him and the other swishing back and forth through the dewy grass below, While Sam was laid out horizontally, his body curled in on itself and his head pillowed on his older brother's lap, lavishing the feel of Dean's fingers twisting and raking through his hair, running up and down his cheek. Neither of them said a word, not once.

By one, they were both shivering, the chill in the air seeping through their skin to their bones. That's when they moved to the tent and the warmth of the blankets that were in there.

Turns out they didn't need the blankets, anyway, Dean found more warmth with Sam spooned around him than he would've got from being wrapped up in a thousand blankets – it helped that Sam's natural body heat was like a fuckin' furnace, of course.

Sam tightened his arm around Dean's waist, fingers trailing along the bare skin where his shirt had ridden up. Dean's heart was beating rabbit-fast against his chest, his nerves like live wires, buzzing under his skin and jolting electricity through him with every slow drag of Sam's nails against him.

When Sam's hand tightened on Dean's hip, fingernails digging in, there was no way Dean could've stopped the breathy groan that left his lips. It was a perfect mix of pleasure-pain. A sudden, slight sting that sent shivers up his back and made heat pool deep in his stomach. He could feel his dick starting to get interested too.

Sam, the bastard, repeated his actions twice more after that. Dean knew he was relishing in the way he reacted to the touch.

"Fuck, Sammy." He breathed, eyes falling shut as arousal like he'd never experienced took over his body. Sam was barely even touching him, just three fingertips against his hipbone, yet he could feel his cock throbbing against his thigh. When he grinded back a little, he swore he could feel Sam's hard on pressing against his ass, too.

He was about to turn around and tell Sam to knock it off, quit being such a tease, when he felt himself being pulled onto his back. He let out a quiet grunt and opened his eyes to find his baby brother leaning over him, a shy smile adorning his gorgeous face.

Sam briefly paused to ask for consent, just a choked up "Dean, can I? Fuck, please-"

Dean had no idea what he was talking about, didn't know exactly what he wanted, but when Sam dropped down to suck and nibble his way up Dean's neck, he found that he didn't care.

"Yeah, Sammy. Fuck, anything, baby boy, anything. Want it all. Need you, Sammy."

Dean doesn't know exactly what it was, but something about that sentence that made Sam lose control. His brother stopped kissing a pathway up his neck and practically collapsed on Dean, shuddering and letting out a high whine. If Dean didn't know any better, he would've thought Sam had come right there and then.

Sam was trembling and it looked like he was about to cry. If he felt anything like Dean was feeling right now, then it was probably mostly out of complete disbelief and honest to god, soul deep desperation to crawl underneath the others skin and make a home there, to never, ever leave.

After so many years, so much time desperately needing to feel each other this way, the fact that it was truly there, that it was happening, was too much for both of them. Dean could barely breathe. He needed Sam more than he had ever needed him before. His little brother was the air in his lungs, he was everything he. felt, everything he thought. Sam was fucking everything to Dean; his life, his death, and everything in between.

Dean's mind was reeling, and he could barely think, but he knew he had to collect himself. He had to take care of his baby brother, that was his job, after all.

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders and flipped them both over, so he was on top. He was hovering just high enough above Sam that his amulet brushed his brother's chest delicately. Sam seemed to fucking love that, judging by the way it made him squirm.

"Hey, baby boy, breathe for me. Calm down sweetheart, I gotcha. I'm gonna take care of you, huh? Gonna take real good care of you."

Sam seemed to soothe slightly and Dean's words, his heart seemed to slow from its terrifyingly high rate and he seemed to be able to breathe again. Dean took that as his go-ahead to let his hips drop flush against Sam's and circle in one slow, steady grind. At this point, he was more testing the waters than anything else.

When Sam let out a rough, low moan, Dean did it again, and again. He built up a steady pace, rubbing their hard cocks together, only separated by their pairs of soft, worn boxer cotton.

Dean was amazed he was able to hold himself up for this long, his arms were trembling violently, along with the rest of his body. He could barely believe this was happening, couldn't comprehend that Sam was really here, pressed right against him, moaning and bucking his hips.

Dean already felt his orgasm building, the whole situation was too much for him, so he pulled off from Sam, giving himself a second to calm down. His brother let out a needy whine, and Deans cock throbbed at the loss, but he quickly busied himself with sucking a large bruise just beneath Sam's collarbone, loving the sounds Sam made as he did so.

When Dean's hips twitched, the cotton of his boxers rubbed the head of his dick in a way that made him need to grip the base of his cock to stop from coming. He let out a groan of frustration, nibbling along Sam's collar as he muttered, "Sammy, God, boxers- Can I, fuck, Can I take your boxers off? Need to see you, baby."

Sam could barely even speak to respond, just nodded frantically.

Dean practically tore his own boxers off, not even taking a second to appreciate the freedom before he was back on top of his brother, straddling his lower legs. He ran his hands across Sam's thighs, wanting to feel every inch of perfect skin on his baby brother's body.

Dean bent down, just below where Sam's boxers ended. He wanted to take it slow, to admire Sam all over, but he couldn't. He was so desperate, had nearly come twice already, everything else could wait. Right now, he just needed to get Sam off, take care of him, like he promised.

Dean went straight for the hard line of Sam's cock in his boxers, mouthing at it. He could taste precome, bitter and musky in the hottest way possible.

Dean could vaguely hear Sam above him, cursing and begging for more, but he was almost deaf to it all. Right in that moment, all he cared about was the taste of Sam, the way he could feel Sam's cock throb as he mouthed against it.

Tearing himself away from his own pleasure, Dean lifted his head up for a second, looking at his brother. "Thought you wanted to take things slow, huh, Sammy? But here you are, five hours later, pouncing' all up on me and practically beggin' me to suck your cock. Such a fuckin' slut, baby boy."

Dean watched Sam carefully gauging his reaction, checking that nothing he said went out of line.

If anyone asked Dean, he would always say that he knew everything there was to know about Sam, but when it came to this, when it came to what got Sam off, he had no fucking clue. He liked to think he did, of course, but he had so much to learn.

Sam's noises stilled for a moment and his lashes flickered open, looking to Dean with wide, slightly nervous eyes. Ok, no degradation then, he'd put that one back on the shelf.

"Sorry, baby boy, you ain't a slut, not at all. 'm so sorry. Jesus, Sammy, so perfect, such a good boy for me. Look at you." Dean let his eyes slowly trace across Sam's body, occasionally stroking across his skin with light touches that made Sam shudder.

"So fucking beautiful, Sammy. God. Can't believe I've finally got you here. Got such a fuckin' gorgeous, good boy all laid out for me."

Sam flushed a hot red and any hesitation he'd held in his eyes was gone now. He let his head fall back against the pillow, a groan of pleasure leaving his wet, pink lips. "Dean, fuck."

Ah, praise, on the other hand, was something else entirely.

Dean kissed up and down Sam's neck as he started pulling his brother's boxers off too. Sam lifted his legs up to help kick them off, and only then did Dean allow himself a look at Sam, at all of him.

He'd seen Sam naked before, thousands of times, but not like this - never like this. Sam's cock was flush against his stomach, long and thick and twitching, letting out a steady stream of precome which gathered just below his bellybutton. It was like second nature to Dean when he kissed down Sam's body and licked it all off, savouring the taste like it was the last thing he'd ever experience.

Both brothers let out loud groans when Dean did this, barely able to believe this was really happening. Sam had started up his trembling again, and his cock twitched, only to leak out more clear fluid which Dean was quick to lap up.

"F-Fuck, Dean, Jesus." Sam panted. "Please God, my cock, Dean, suck my cock."

Dean could not deny an order like that. Not that he'd ever want to, either. He grinned wide, bending down and taking Sam's cock in his mouth, moaning when another spurt of fluid hit his tongue.

Sam's fingers were buried in Dean's hair instantly, twisting and pulling in a way that just made Dean moan more, made his cock throb and his body flush with burning desire.

Sam was making these beautiful, desperate noises deep in the back of his throat. Noises that he probably wasn't even aware of, but, god, did Dean want to hear more of them. So, he took Sam's cock deeper, letting his tongue swirl around the head, reaching straight for the bundle of nerves underneath it.

"Jesus fucking CHRIST, Dean, your _mouth._ Where did you learn that?" Dean was amazed that Sam could string together two sentences after his period of desperate incoherence, but the question made his mood drop a little.

Dean had sucked guys off before, plenty of times. When Sam had been at Stanford, his dad off on his own hunts, Dean, lacking his thoughtful boy by his side, found himself running out of money all too often. In summer, he never minded too much, he could swipe food, sleep in the car, but in winter, he got desperate, needed easy cash and... Yeah. Ok. Dean had sucked cock before, many times, but this was the first time he'd done it for pleasure, not out of need. This was the time that truly counted.

A sharp tug oh his hair brought him quickly back in to the present, back to the hot heaviness of Sam's cock on his tongue.

"Dean, fuck, 'm gonna come."

Dean pulled off for just a second, letting himself look at his baby brother. Sam was bright red, glimmering with sweat that Dean was desperate to lick up, his head was thrown back and his hair mussed, lips parted in a steady stream of moans. Dean had never seen anything more beautiful. This sight was sacred, was practically fucking religious, the way Sam looked right then, right on the verge of coming.

Sam's hands tightened in Dean's hair again and Dean quickly returned to his work, swallowing Sam's cock down and sucking hard, wanting everything Sam could give him and more.

Sure enough, that did it. Sam practically fucking yelled as he came down Dean's throat. His body arched up and he bucked his hips as he shot his load. Dean took it all, swallowed every ounce of fluid that tasted so perfectly sweet with just a tiny hint of bitter saltiness. It was everything he'd ever imagined Sam would taste like, only a thousand times better.

Dean kept sucking as Sam collapsed in a moaning, sweaty heap, coaxing out every drop of come Sam had in him, needing it all.

He was so focussed on Sam, on how he tasted and felt and looked, that his own orgasm caught him entirely off guard. His cock was completely untouched, but the mere sight and taste of Sam coming was enough to shove it into action.

Dean pulled off his brother's cock, head falling onto Sam's thigh. He let out a long, incoherent stream of curses and repeats of Sam's name has he came completely untouched. It was easily the most incredible thing he'd ever felt, there weren't even words for it. When he finally calmed enough to open his eyes, he felt tears running down his cheeks, and Sam's hands had become a lot more gentle in his hair.

Sam forced his exhausted body into a sitting position and took Dean's face in both hands, pulling his head up a little.

"Hey, Dean, you with me? You there?"

Dean mustered enough energy to look confused at Sam's words, which made Sam laugh breathily in disbelief.

"Dude, you totally passed out. You were gone for almost a minute, I was getting worried."

Dean blushed bright red, embarrassment creeping through him. Christ, he knew he'd come hard but hard enough to _pass out?_ He didn't even know that was possible.

"Your fault, baby boy, Jesus. So fuckin' hot, made me come so hard, didn't even need to touch myself." Dean accompanied that statement with a smirk and _yes,_ now Sam was the one blushing.

Dean looked down at Sam's leg with a small frown. "Fuck, dude, I got jizz all over your leg, ain't got no shower out here, neither."

Before Dean could worry any longer, Sam's finger was there, scooping up the cooling fluid and sucking it into his mouth with a moan and a cocky grin. His smile only grew when he saw Dean's cock twitch at the sight.

Dean groaned, falling forward and letting his head rest on Sam's shoulder. "Jesus, sweetheart, what are you doing to me?"

Sam just laughed, the cocky little shit. Then, suddenly, Dean's head was being pulled up and his brother's tongue was thrust into his mouth. Their kiss was sloppy, spit and come passing between their lips, and it was easily the filthiest thing Dean had ever experienced.

He felt his cock really taking an interest again, and pushed Sam away. "No more, dude, I need sleep."

Sam looked down at Dean, laughing, as his older brother collapsed on the sleeping bag beside him. "Damn, old man, can't keep it up for a second round."

"Old man? Please, I'm barely twenty-five."

"It's two months 'til your twenty-eighth birthday but, okay, absolutely."

Dean huffed, "That soon, huh? Hope you got a good fuckin' gift planned, bitch."

Then, suddenly, Dean could feel Sam's breath on his ear, and had to suppress a groan as his brother whispered, "I got a few things planned, yeah, making you scream is one of 'em. Would you like that, Dean? Someone to make you scream?"

When Dean let out a loud, annoyed grunt and pushed at his brother, Sam finally collapsed by his side, laughing out loud. Disgruntled, annoyed, and ridiculously turned on, he sighed. Someone needs to shut Sam up, and it's not like anyone else was going to do it. He pushed himself up on his elbows, and pressed his lips hard against his brothers, kissing him hard and filthy until Sam was a whimpering mess. Then, just as Sam started to get more involved- moved his hand up to Dean's thigh, bit Dean's lower lip - Dean threw an arm around his waist and collapsed back, face first into the pillow, pulling Sam against him has he went. Fuck yeah, aside from the obviously sulky vibes coming off his brother in waves, he had definitely shut him up. 

Sam took a little while to settle, assumably letting his boner go down before he finally cuddled back up next to Dean with a sigh. Dean could feel Sam's breath on his face as his brother, suddenly serious, whispered, "I love you, Dean, so fucking much." And buried his head in Dean's shoulder.

Dean was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion that he tried to force down, a lump like a boulder wedged in his throat. He quickly pressed a kiss to the Apple of Sam's cheek and breathed a barely audible response. 

"I love you, too, baby boy, to the ends of the earth."

**Author's Note:**

> This is only barely beta'd, and, honestly, I really can't offer an excuse for this being so bad, just that I've never, ever written porn before. I really wanted to give it a try, this time, and I do apologise dearly if it sucks.
> 
> However, if you did enjoy it, comments and kudo's are always hugely appreciated!


End file.
